Forever Life
by maschan
Summary: Winnie drank the water. So, when she meets Jessie again, what will happen? Better summary inside.


This is based more on the movie than the book.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_My first kiss! And with a man that I am really in love with. If only Miles wouldn't have come in just then**…**_Winnie thought. _But what if it didn't mean the same to him. Might as well ask him. _

"Uh, Jesse? I need to ask you something." Winnie said.

"What is it, Winnie?" Jessie asked.

"That kiss… Well, I've been wondering if it meant anything to you." Winnie said.

"Well, you tell me." Jesse said, pulling into a kiss with her. But he didn't just kiss her like before. He put passion into it. Eventually, their tongues came into action. When they pulled apart, they looked into each others eyes.

"Jesse, that was amazing. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Winnie. And I will until the day I die." Jesse said.

"But, what Miles said, you can't die." Winnie pointed out.

"I know." Jesse said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A couple of days later, when the two said their goodbyes, Jesse said the same thing.

"Go back to the spring, Winnie. Drink it. We can be together forever. We can see the end of the world together, and then start the population over again. What do you say?" Jesse said.

Winnie thought on it, and when she didn't say anything, Jesse jumped onto the carriage, and said again, "I will love you, Winnie Foster, until the day I die!"

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

**A/N: THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS GOING TO END HERE, BUT I WANTED MORE, SO CALL THIS CHAPTER 2 IF YOU WANT, BUT HERE YOU GO!**

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Two years later, Winnie was right beside the spring.

_Should I drink it? What if he doesn't come back? I would be wasting my life. _Winnie thought. But then the other part of her mind kicked in. _You **should **drink it. He **will **come back for you. And **you** love **him**! _This side of her mind won. She dunked her head in the water, and felt the feeling of flying that Miles had described. And she then took it to the test. As soon as she took her head out of the water, she didn't breath. She just stood there. At least a half-hour without her breathing, and she realized that she had done it. She would live forever! Now all she had to do was wait for Jesse to come back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A hundred or so years past, and then, finally, after years of waiting, Jesse came back. Winnie was still living in her family house. Jesse got off of his motorcycle, walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minuet!" A voice said from inside.

After another minuet, a woman came to the door.

_She drank it! _Jesse thought.

"JESSE!" Winnie yelled. "Good God, Jess. It has been one hundred years. I was beginning to think you would never come back for me."

"I promised you a hundred and two years ago that I would love you until the day I die, and now, neither of us ever will." He said, then added, "Any boyfriends, husbands, children?" He asked.

"No, never." Winnie said. "I was waiting for you." She said, pulling him into the house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This is amazing. It looks _just _like the old Tuck house. How did you do it?" Jesse asked.

"Without my family around to keep the house clean, I just let it be. Now come on." Winnie said. She pulled him up to her room, and shut the door (though, there was no matter, since they were the only two in the house), and she fell onto the bed. Jesse wasn't sure if he should follow her. She soon answered the question for him.

"Jesse, come lay with me." She said. He quickly went over to her on the bed. She held up the blanket to show that she was OK with him laying under the same bed as her.

"I missed you, Jesse. Please, just tell me that we will be OK, and that we can be together forever." Winnie said.

"Yes, of coarse we will." Jesse said.

The two soon fell asleep in each others arms, and woke up many hours later. The two would live forever. They now have two children (and to make sure that they didn't make the same mistake as Miles, they gave them the water, and any of their girlfriends), and they still live in that old house in Treegap. In fact, if you look closely enough, you may see Jesse and Winnie Tuck in your neighborhood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, SO AT FIRST, I WANTED TO MAKE MORE CHAPTERS, BUT IT MAKES A GOOD ONE-SHOT. PLEASE REVEW,**

**maschan**


End file.
